According to present practice, the precise time that events effected during medical procedures, particularly during an emergency, are almost impossible to record accurately or completely. Procedures taken during a medical emergency are usually written on paper as time and opportunity permit, they are seldom recorded precisely at the times, or in the actual sequence, in which they are given. The attending medical professional is often working under considerable tension and haste and cannot stop to note procedures taken and medication given at the time of the event. Further, notes of procedures and medications are usually not made on, or with any time relationship to, an electrocardiogram, which is registering the heart beat. The EKG machine cannot be stopped to record the medication or treatment on the strip itself, because critical changes in the heart beat, or even cardiac arrests, could take place at any time.